


He Failed His Vows

by indi_indecisive



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hate to Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Failed His Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, spoilers for anyone who hasn't played/watched episode 5

**Gared.**

His first words spoken  _ **–**_ yelled _ **,**_  actually _ **–**_  when the wight approached Cotter and him was  _ **“**_ Gared _ **.”**_  In a fluid motion he had grabbed his sword _ **,**_  and hauled Cotter up behind him to protect _ **.**_  He yelled for Gared _ **,**_  he needed to know if the wights had gotten to him _ **,**_  because he  _needed_  the backup he could offer _ **,**_  Cotter could only do so much with his arm like  _that **.**_  Together _ **,**_  Cotter and Finn back up and he’s filled with anger _ **.**_

 _Anger_  directed towards this undead frosted arsehole of a creature ruining  _this **,**_   **anger**  that he can hear more of them _ **,**_   _ **anger**_  that it’s the growls that fill his head and not the cackling of the fire _ **.**_

His body itches to truly fight again _ **.**_  To  _defend **,**_   **protect** _ **,**_  and  _ **kill.**_

Seeing Gared _ **,**_  the man he swore to protect the moment they left Castle Black _ **,**_  fueled his need to fight _ **.**_ He’s worried _ **,**_  Cotter’s gone and he’s not sure if a wight got him or not _ **,**_  he’s reassured to hear his scream _ **.**_   _At least_  he was alive _ **,**_  Slyvi was helping him _ **…**_ he hoped _ **.**_

He had to help Gared _ **,**_  currently tangled in the dance of battle with a wight _ **.**_  There’s no thought about death _ **,**_  he reaches out and pulls the younger behind him _ **.**_  Gared’s safety was his safety _ **,**_  he  _had_  to stay safe _ **.**_

Finn lunges _ **,**_  he slices _ **,**_  his body working overtime to protect  _him **.**_

He’s unable to register the spear piercing his flesh and entering his gut until his back is pressed against a tree _ **,**_  and he’s held in position _ **.**_  With the spear being pushed further into his body by the wight _ **,**_   _ **he’s terrified.**_  
  
_**“** Somebody **…** anybody **…”** Gared **….** please **,**  don’t let me die alone **.** Gared **,**  I **-**_

He’s only able to watch as Gared hacks away at the wight _ **,**_  hands pressed close against his stomach to try and stop the bleeding _ **,**_  vision blurring as Gared struggled to free him _ **.**_  He’s free _ **,**_  sinking to the ground in pain with the spear in him _ **,**_  and the cold is all he can feel _ **.**_  It’s intoxicating _ **.**_

He can’t breath _ **–**_  Oh god _ **,**_  he’s drying _ **.**_   _I’m dying **.**  I’ve failed my vows **,**  oh gods I’m dying **.**_

 _ **“**_ Stay with me Finn _ **,**_  please _ **.”**_   _I’m trying **,**  I’m  **trying**  Gared **.**_

He is trying _ **,**_  he wants to reassure Gared he isn’t going anywhere _ **.**_  He’s trying desperately to stay _ **,**_  but all he can do his moan pathetically ** _._**  Then Gared’s gone _ **,**_  running back to Cotter and Slyvi _ **.**_  Shit _ **-**_ he didn’t want to leave them either _ **!**_  
  
_Please **,**  no **,**  Gods **,**  I’m sorry **.**   ~~ **I love him.**~~  Don’t let me die like this **.**  Gared **,**  burn my body **.**  Please **,**  come back and burn my body **.**  Burn it **.**  Burn me **.**_

**_Gared._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
